The Food is Alive
by Rosas-Sampaguita-Luzviminda
Summary: Why did Zane see living food when he got hit with venomari venom?


**Gie-chan: So TheAmberShadow gave the idea of doing Zane's fear of living food. I only came to writing this about a couple of months ago then the projects, tests, dance practice, those guys who mess up our project, deadlines and other stuff kept me from typing...everyone was tired!**

 **Ahem, alright.**

 **Oh yeah, when P.I.X.A.L. talks, it is enclosed like this:** "[Zane]"

 **Disclaimer: I am too young to be able to own something like Ninjago. You all know that.**

* * *

A blanket of snow covered a village in which a young man lived. There was a hole in the ice on top of a frozen pond indicating that it was disturbed.

From that frozen pond, Zane emerged through the said hole. A teenager that stood near the pond was very amazed at what he accomplished.

"Woah! Zane, one whole minute! And in a frozen pond at that! How'd you do it?" he exclaimed.

"Well, to be honest, I do not know. But I suppose it has something to do with my endurance to cold," Zane replied.

The teenager agreed with Zane. This was probably the third time Zane had done this challenge and a villager would time him.

Both of them started walking around and talking until they bumped into a young girl carrying what looks like some chunks of a badly chopped pumpkin, bits of burnt broccoli, and what seems like a ton of sprinkles thrown into some orange sludge in a bowl.

"Hi Xaren, hi Zane!" she greeted.

"Hi," Xaren replied, followed by Zane, "well, hello, Acry. Might I inquire as to what do you have there?"

"Oh, something I whipped up. Wanna try?" she said, holding up the bowl. It smelled good, but they're eyes told otherwise.

Zane and Xaren glanced nervously at each other then at the contents of the bowl.

"Uh, it looks...colorful?" Zane commented.

"Try it!" she insisted and took out a spoon for them. Both of them each took a spoon.

Just as Zane was about to put the slidge in his mouth, a giant green pepper fell from the top of the tree above them.

For some reason, it landed exactly right in front of Xaren and broke his spoon clean off the handle.

Zane was too startled and shocked at what just happened to realize something...

...then a giant pumpkin with a face fell right onto his head.

And it made a weird splat sound.

* * *

"AAAHH!" Zane jolted up and accidentally shocked Jay, who was passing by and P.I.X.A.L. who is obviously in his head.

"[Zane, what is the problem?]" P.I.X.A.L. asked.

"Woah, Zane, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" Jay stated at the same time as P.I.X.A.L.

"It is nothing, P.I.X.A.L. and I am sorry, Jay," Zane replied to them.

Jay went to Zane and sat with him, as Zane was meditating prior to him screaming.

"Tell me buddy, why'd you scream like that?" Jay asked.

Zane still replied that it was nothing as he did not want the others to find out about his fear of living food coming back. Actually, he had grown out of that fear about two years ago, but a fragment of his memory made it come back.

Jay on the other hand, wanted to find out why he screamed. "Just tell me. Was it about you dying? Your dad dying? Snakes? Nindroids? Ghosts? Dragons? Stome army?"

"[Tell us, Zane. We might be able to help you.]" P.I.X.A.L. said.

Zane straightforwardly said, "very well. A fragment of my old memories came back."

"Really? What was it about?" Jay asked. Zane replied, "it was back when I was still living in my old village."

"What happened?"

"I do not wish to talk about it now."

"Oh, okay. If you say so," and with that, Jay left Zane and P.I.X.A.L.

"[What makes you afraid of telling Jay what you remembered? You can tell me. I will not tell anybody.]"

"Its just that...promise you will not laugh at me?"

"[I will never make fun of your insecurities, Zane.]"

"Very well. It was about how I developed my fear of living food..." he admitted.

"[Is that so?]"

"Yes. But I grew out of it and it returned earlier."

"[If that is the case, then I will search a way to help in getting over that fear.]"

Just as Zane was about to reply, Cole interrupted.

"Hey, Tin Can, Dareth wants us to advertise a grocery store with living food."

Zane stared at him, wide-eyed.

"What? They have free cake if we do this," Cole reasoned before going off to tell the others.

"Oh no..."

* * *

 **Gie-chan: ...**

 **Seriously...half of this typed itself...pumpkin head? Really? I think I ate too much...**

 **You know, if I wasn't eating cake, Cole wouldn't have appeared.**


End file.
